Dingen veranderen
by Flora Jones
Summary: Ginny heeft vreetgewoontes gekregen en Harry vraagt zich op een dag af waarom hij ook alweer met haar trouwde. Dan komt hij Hermelien tegen. Ze is jarenlang gekleineerd door Ron en zoekt troost. Die vindt ze bij Harry... En misschien wel meer!
1. Hoe het allemaal begon

_Inleiding van de Auteur:_

_Dit is mijn eerste Harry/Hermelien verhaal. Ik heb het geschreven omdat ik ziek werd van Ron/Hermelien, Harry/Ginny, vanaf het allereerste begin al :) Vanaf dat ik begon met lezen vond ik dat Harry en Hermelien samen hoorden. Vandaar een ode aan dit koppel door het verhaal._

_Ik hoop dat je het een leuk verhaal vindt. Ik vond het in ieder geval wel leuk om te schrijven. Het is nog niet af, dus ik update af en toe. Laat vooral je reactie achter! Dat vind ik alleen maar fijn._

_xx Floortje._

**Hoofdstuk 1.**

-Harry-

De dag dat ik thuiskwam was een dag zoals alle anderen. Enerzijds was ik nog volop bezig met het onderzoek dat ik op het moment aan het doen was naar Theodoor Noot, de jongen die bij mij op Zweinstein had gezeten. Hij wilde kennelijk in de voetstappen van zijn vader treden, die een x-aantal jaar geleden dooddoener was geweest en daarom als straf de Kus had gekregen. Zijn idee was om Voldemort opnieuw terug te brengen – wat natuurlijk niet kon, maar die arme Theodoor had daar natuurlijk geen weet van! – of desnoods zelf de nieuwe te worden. Zijn pogingen om de macht over te nemen waren tot nu toe echter alleen maar sneu te noemen: hij had een keer een dreuzel gegijzeld, maar die weer vrijgelaten toen deze hem verzekerde dat hij op tijd bij een afspraak moest zijn.

Anderzijds dacht ik aan wat ik thuis op de bank aan zou treffen: mijn echtgenote met een zak chips op haar schoot en de afstandsbediening van de televisie binnen handbereik. Toen ik de sleutel in het slot draaide en de deur opende, vond ik inderdaad mijn vrouw op onze sofa, terwijl ze een portie doritos achterover sloeg.

'Hee lief,' zei ze met volle mond, mij half besprenkelend met chipsspeeksel toen ze me een kus op mijn wang gaf. Ik glimlachte naar haar en hing mijn jas op aan de kapstok, maar het was een geveinsde glimlach. Sinds twee jaar was onze relatie totaal omgeslagen. Dat was natuurlijk gekomen door haar ontslag bij de Hollyhead Harpies. Ze hadden haar al jaren uit de hoofdselectie gegooid, toen bleek dat Ginny haar vet bleef behouden na de geboorte van Lily, ons laatste kind, maar twee jaar terug waren ze tot de conclusie gekomen dat Ginny toch niks meer kon betekenen voor het team en hadden ze haar zonder pardon op straat gezet. Eerlijk gezegd gaf ik de ploeg groot gelijk: Ginny had de conditie gekregen van een astmatische aardnoot en hield zich niet meer aan haar calorieëndieet. Toch vond ik het zielig om te zien dat ze nu uitgeleefd op de bank zat, alsof haar beste jaren voorbij waren en ze slechts alleen chips en seks had om haar wat op te beuren.

Ik haalde mijn toverstok uit mijn jas, stak hem in mijn kontzak en liep direct naar de keuken. Ginny had Funniest Home Videos opgezet, iets wat Herman en Petunia ook graag keken, maar ik ergerde me er al maanden niet meer aan. Terwijl het droge commentaar van een saaie Amerikaan en het neppe bandgelach door de kamer schalde, haalde ik een pak rijst uit de kast en begon met het avondeten. Ik maakte sinds jaar en dag het avondeten, Ginny had er simpelweg de puf niet meer voor. Na een kwartiertje hoorde ik, zoals verwacht, de tv uitgaan en kwam ze schuifelend naar me toegelopen. Haar handen gleden naar mijn borst en ik voelde hoe ze haar gezicht tegen mijn schouder legde.

'Hoe was het op je werk?' vroeg ze zachtjes, terwijl ze met twee vingers mijn linkertepel door mijn shirt streelde. Ik ging onverstoord verder met het hakken van de paprika.

'Prima,' antwoordde ik, 'ik denk dat ik weet hoe we Noot te pakken kunnen krijgen. Niet dat hij een erge straf zal krijgen, want hij is in feite niet eens een zware crimineel, maar ik denk dat hij toch tien jaar in Azkaban kan wegrotten als ik met hem klaar ben. En je weet hoe graag ik hem te pakken krijg, vooral-…'

Ginny snoerde mijn mond door twee vingers van haar andere hand in mijn mond te stoppen. Verbaasd sabbelde ik er even op, maar stootte ze er toen uit. Ik snapte haar bedoeling, maar ging er niet op in. Ik boog mijn hoofd weer naar onder en hervatte mijn gehak in de paprika, waar ik mee gestopt was om uit te wijden over mijn werk. Had ik achteraf gezien niet moeten doen.

'Interessant,' zei ze op een zwoele toon, terwijl ze met de natte hand naar mijn buik gleed en onder mijn shirt mijn navel en buikhaar streelde.

'Kennelijk voor jou niet zo,' zei ik op een zachte toon. Ginny kneep even in mijn tepel en liet toen los.

'Wat is er met je? Is er iets gebeurd?'

Verbaasd keek ik haar aan. Ik wees haar per week wel meer dan vier keer af in zo'n situatie. Ze wist dat ik niet gediend was van aanrakingen onder het koken, in ieder geval niet sinds we kinderen hadden gekregen.

'Nee… Hoezo?'

'We hebben geen seks gehad in dagen,' zei ze op een vrij verontwaardigde toon.

Ik keek haar zijlings aan en stopte met mijn werk.

'Bovendien komt Lily zo thuis. Je weet dat ik het haat om seks te hebben als de kinderen thuis zijn.'

Gedachtes vlogen door mijn hoofd. Ik kon haar natuurlijk bot afwijzen, waardoor ik waarschijnlijk nog meer dagen niet met haar in bed hoefde te duiken, maar tegelijkertijd zou dat betekenen dat ze dan nog neerslachtiger zou worden dan ze op het moment al was. Aan de andere kant kon ik me net zo goed even naar de slaapkamer te begeven om mevrouw weer in een redelijk humeur te krijgen. Niet dat ik walgde van vrijen met Ginny, maar het stond gewoon niet hoog op mijn "leukste dingen om te doen" lijstje. Ik was niet aseksueel, hoor. Ik legde vaak de hand aan mezelf, wanneer ik daar zin in had, maar mijn lust voor Ginny was afgezwakt toen ze werkeloos was geworden. Ze was natuurlijk veel aangekomen door al dat geschrans, maar bovendien was ze de vrouw niet meer met wie ik getrouwd was. Die was opgewekt, grappig en vrolijk geweest.

Ik glimlachte naar haar en kuste haar zachtjes op haar mond. Zachtjes sluimerde haar tong naar binnen, en ik drukte haar stevig tegen me aan. Het voelde altijd goed om haar blij te maken, maar ergens koesterde ik ook steeds meer een soort van walging voor haar. Dat ik er vanuit ging dat madam zichzelf volvrat als ik thuis kwam, was daar misschien wel een voorbeeld van. Natuurlijk had ik het geprobeerd tegen te gaan, door geen chips meer te kopen, maar dan kocht ze het zelf of gooide het stiekem in het boodschappenkarretje als ik niet keek. En als er echt geen chips in huis was, bakte ze zo een bak friet of wat frikadellen om haar honger te stillen. Wanneer ook dat er niet was, at ze koekjes, en in opperste waanzin had ze zelfs een keer vet eten uit de schuur van de buren gestolen. Tegenwoordig kocht ik dus maar vetarme en zoutarme chips voor haar. Dat ging nog wel, ook al kon ze gemakkelijk twee zakken per dag op. Ontbijten deed ze ook niet meer.

Ik drukte me tegen haar aan, kuste haar op haar wang en fluisterde in haar oor dat ik graag even meeging naar boven. Tevreden trok ze aan mijn arm en ik sjokte achter haar aan.

Toen ik weer beneden kwam was het een uur later. Verbaasd keek ik op mijn horloge: Lily had nu toch echt hier moeten zijn. Ik krabde even op mijn hoofd en liep vervolgens weer naar de keuken. Ginny had boven moeite met het opsjorren van haar trainingsbroek. Ze weigerde een grotere te kopen.

Na tien minuten wat groentes te hebben gesneden begon ik me serieus zorgen te maken en ik besloot de oppasser, een aanstaand Heler van rond de 23, op te bellen. Gelukkig was zij niet zo'n bekrompen heks die weigerde van de techniek gebruik te maken. Ik had zelf ook een mobieltje en vond het een geweldig ding. Behalve als hij vastliep.

Ze nam na twee keer overgaan op.

'Hee Harry! Sorry dat ik nog niet gebeld heb: we staan vast.'

'Vast? Als in "we staan in de file"?' vroeg ik.

'Nee,' antwoordde ze, 'als in "de auto wil niet meer bewegen".'

'Oh,' zei ik kort. En na een korte pauze vroeg ik: 'Zal ik jullie komen halen?'

'Heel lief, maar we staan op de snelweg. Er is een sleepauto onderweg. Ondertussen proberen we wat te liften, want de wegenwacht heeft al laten weten dat ze geen vervoer kunnen regelen, en in een taxi kan je niet pinnen. Ik heb mijn kleingeld aan ijsjes uitgegeven, daarstraks.'

Ik hoorde Lily op de achtergrond.

'Samantha, is dat papa?'

'Ja. Wil je hem hebben?'

'Paaaaaap!' riep haar lieve, zachte stemmetje door de telefoon en ik kon niet stoppen met glimlachen. Dat kon ik nooit als ze me zo riep.

'Hee liefie!' zei ik compleet gemeend, 'hoe was het met Samantha in de dierentuin?'

'Heeeeel leuk! We hebben zebra's gezien, en olifanten, en we konden tussen de pinguïns lopen!'

'Nee maar! Tussen de pinguïns!'

'Je had het geweldig gevonden, pap! Waarom gaan wij niet een keertje?'

'Zodra ik tijd heb,' beloofde ik en ik hoorde dat mijn vrouw van de trap af kwam.

'Met wie praat je?' brulde ze, terwijl ze meteen weer op de bank ging liggen.

'Met Lily,' antwoordde ik bars. Ze was kennelijk niet beter gehumeurd geraakt door mijn zelfopoffering. Dat stemde ook mij wat chagrijnig. Het was ook nooit goed met dat mormel.

'Is mama daar ook?' vroeg Lily wat minder enthousiast.

'Ja,' antwoordde ik.

Het gesprek viel stil.

'Goed, bel zodra je gelift bent naar een plek waar ik jullie op kan halen zonder een ongeluk te veroorzaken. Beloof je dat?'

'Ja hoor, papa. Ik zeg het tegen Samantha.'

'Goed, prinses. Voorzichtig zijn hè! En bij Samantha blijven! Want Samantha-…'

'Heeft een toverstok en kan mij beschermen. Jaja, papa. Natuurlijk blijf ik bij haar. Je hoeft niet zo bezorgd te zijn, hoor!'

Ze klonk lekker bazig en ik grinnikte.

'Het is al goed, wijsneus. Nou, dáág!'

'Dáág papa!'

Met een zucht hing ik op en mijn glimlach speelde nog om mijn lippen, tot mijn vrouw haar bek opentrok.

'Wat is er nú weer met Lily? Heeft ze het huis afgebroken? De tuin gesloopt? Oh, ik weet het. Ze heeft vast de badkamer laten overstromen.'

Ik keek haar geïrriteerd aan. Ze reageerde haar wrok over haar uiterlijk af op mij, en dat was erg oneerlijk. Ik had haar nota bene net nog geheel voorgelogen dat het wel meeviel met haar dikheid. Kennelijk had ze zelf ingezien dat de maat vol was toen ze tijdens het aantrekken van haar broek de kastjes omver had gegooid met haar enorme achterwerk. De volgende keer zou ik het laten bij het uittrekken van mijn broek, en de hare kost wat kost aanlaten.

'Nee,' antwoordde ik zo kalm mogelijk, 'de auto heeft pech gekregen. En Lily was vandaag niet bij Samantha thuis, ze was naar de dierentuin. Dat heb ik je wel vier keer verteld, en Lily geloof ik nog wel vaker.'

Ginny haalde haar neus op.

'Is er nog chips?'

'Ik ga zo verder met eten maken,' zei ik, wetend dat ik te lief was, en ik stopte mijn mobiel terug in mijn zak, 'dus wacht nog maar heel even met chips eten. Anders lust je het dadelijk niet.'

'Ik lust het sowieso al niet,' mompelde ze, en drukte een kussen tegen haar moddervette buik aan.

Zuchtend liep ik naar de keuken. Waarom was ik óóít met dat monster getrouwd?

**Hoofdstuk 2.**

-Hermelien-

'Dit heeft het wederom bewezen!' riep Ron, terwijl hij met zijn vinger zwaaide. Hugo en ik zaten aan de keukentafel. Ik had het eten net opgediend, maar na één hap had hij het al uitgespuugd over de tafel en was opgestaan, met opgeheven hand.

'Dit heeft wederom bewezen dat mijn echtgenote NIET kan koken! Dit heeft wederom bewezen waarom de chinees mijn favoriete stekkie is om 's avonds te eten!'

'Ronnie,' begon ik, terwijl ik merkte dat ik nu al in een smekende houding was gaan staan, 'blijf nu toch zitten. Je bent net thuis, en ik heb echt-…'

'Ik blijf hier pas eten wanneer jij hebt leren eten klaarmaken! Jesus, hoe moeilijk is dat nu? Ik moet hier ook alles zelf doen! Boeken lezen kan je, maar een beetje fatsoenlijke dingen, ho maar! Waarom ben ik eigenlijk ooit verliefd op jou geworden? Ohja, ik weet het weer. Toen wist ik nog niet wat voor bagger jij me voor zou schotelen.'

Ron was furieus en deed zijn jas aan. Ik rende naar hem toe, maar hij stond al in de deuropening.

'En maak iets anders voor Hugo. Dit vergif kan je hem niet voorschotelen.'

Met een vernietigende blik gooide hij de deur dicht en trillend van de stress en de pijn die door mijn hart sneed zakte ik tegen de muur omlaag. Hugo kwam op me afgerend.

'Mama! Mama, let niet op papa. Ik vind het wel lekker. Echt. Ik vind stamppot altijd lekker.'

Ik zag zijn bemoedigend glimlachend gezichtje door mijn waas van tranen heen. Langzaam drukte ik hem tegen me aan en met horten en stoten begonnen de tranen te komen. Hugo streek door mijn haar terwijl hij kalmerende woordjes naar me fluisterde.

'Papa is gewoon een beetje gestrest door het werken. Dat is alles. Ja, ik weet het zeker, mama. Hij was sowieso al boos. Daarom reageerde hij het op jou af. Niet omdat hij het vies vond.'

'Schatje,' fluisterde ik met snikkende stem, 'je weet dat het niet de eerste keer is dat papa de deur uitstormt.'

Ik keek hem met een waterig glimlachje aan en hij keek precies zo terug.

'Kom,' fluisterde ik, 'we gaan naar de stad. We gooien die stamppot weg en dan gaan we lekker frietjes eten. Als je vader het niet blieft, dan hoeven wij niet op te eten wat hij heeft laten staan. We gaan er samen een gezellig avondje van maken. Zonder hem.'

Hugo knikte enthousiast en rende naar de tafel. Daar begon hij de borden af te ruimen. Ik glimlachte bij de aanblik, maar de glimlach veranderde snel in gesnik. Ron was nooit aardig voor me. Ik kon me de dag niet herinneren dat hij thuis kwam zonder zich op mij af te reageren. Als hij thuis kwam terwijl hij naar vrouwenparfum rook, kon ik zelf echter ook niet boos worden, omdat hij zich opsloot op onze kamer. Vaak haalde hij het slot er ook 's avonds niet vanaf, en moest ik op de bank slapen.

Als ik 's ochtends wakker werd, was ik zo blij met de kus die ik in mijn haren kreeg dat ik vergat woedend te zijn. 's Avonds kwam hij dan weer thuis met commentaar op het eten, of hij schreeuwde naar me omdat de Cambridge Cannons weer hadden verloren. Vaak sloeg hij me niet, maar hij heeft het één of twee keer gedaan. Tegenwoordig ging ik niet meer met hem in discussie. Ik liet hem begaan en probeerde er het beste van te maken.

Rose vertelde me via een brief, die alleen aan mij gericht was, dat ze papa het minst miste van alles op Zweinstein. Sterker nog: ze vertelde me dat ze het geweldig vond dat haar nieuwe vriendinnen niet wisten hoe de thuissituatie was en ze genoot van de aandacht die ze kreeg. Ik geloof niet dat woorden me ooit zo'n pijn hebben gedaan. Dat hij mij het leven zuur maakte was tot daaraan toe, maar van het leven van mijn kinderen moest hij afblijven.

Ik begon Hugo te helpen met afruimen en in mum van tijd zaten we in de auto.


	2. Het fijne aan te krappe, plastic bankjes

**Hoofdstuk 3.**

_- Harry -_

De rijst was zichzelf net aan het opwarmen toen ik werd gebeld. Haastig nam ik op. Ginny had de tv heel hard gezet, waardoor ik naar de gang moest lopen om Samantha te verstaan.

'Hee Samantha! Wat is het plan?'

'We zijn nu aan het liften, en Henry wil me thuis afzetten. Haha! Hij is knap joh!'

Ik hoorde gelach op de achtergrond en moest zelf ook lachen.

'Oké, nou, prima. Haal ik Lily bij jou thuis op?'

'Nou… Eigenlijk heeft ze nog niks gegeten. En ze heeft écht zin in friet, geloof ik…'

'Jaaaa!' hoorde ik op de achtergrond.

'Goed,' zei ik, 'dan rijd met Henry naar London. We spreken af bij de MacDonalds voor de lekke ketel. Is dat een idee?'

'Een prima idee, Harry. Ik zal het hier doorgeven. Ben je er over een half uur?'

'Wel eerder!' riep ik en hing op.

Ik rende de kamer in.

'Lieverd, eet jij al die rijst in je eentje op? Ik wed dat het je lukt. Je hebt namelijk al drie kwartier geen chips gehad.'

Geniepig glimlachend gaf ik een kus op haar voorhoofd en voor ze iets kon vragen, riep ik: "Ik ga friet eten met Lily!"

Daarna smeet ik de deur achter me en stapte zo snel in de auto als ik kon. In mijn achteruitkijkspiegel zag ik Ginny smekend het huis uit komen rennen. Ze wilde natuurlijk mee. Ik schaterlachte hardop toen ik de deur achter haar dicht zag vallen.

Net goed.

_- Hermelien -_

Ik parkeerde de auto in een garage, waar nog wat plek vrij was. Gelukkig was het begin november, dan waren er niet zo veel toeristen en zag je meestal nog wel de kans schoon om je auto ergens kwijt te kunnen. Met Hugo naast me liep ik door de straten, maar mijn gedachtes waren heel ergens anders. Die waren bij Ron.

Plotseling viel mijn oog op een man die ik in de straat zag staan. Hij had een nette spijkerbroek aan, een leren jasje dat openhing met daaronder een lichtblauwe blouse, nette herenschoenen en hij droeg een merkwaardig bekend rond brilletje. Ik glimlachte toen ik Harry met een uitgestoken nek de straat in zag turen.

'Harry!' riep ik.

De zwartharige man draaide zijn hoofd en zijn groene ogen bleven op de mijne hangen. Zijn blik werd spontaan vrolijk en hij liep op me af. Ik liep ook zijn richting in.

'Nee maar, wat toevallig!'

'Wat doe jij dan hier?'

'Nee, wat doe jíj hier?'

We keken elkaar allebei vrolijk aan en begonnen daarna te lachen.

'Mama heeft besloten dat ze me meenam naar de friettent,' zei Hugo prompt, met vrolijke tinkeloogjes, en Harry knikte vrolijk.

'Echt? Ik ben hier om Lily op te halen. Wij hadden hetzelfde idee.'

Ik keek met enige tederheid naar Harry, terwijl hij een beetje door zijn knieën ging om met Hugo te praten. Dat deed Ron nooit. Gôh, ik had Harry echt al lang niet meer gezien. Het moet twee maanden geleden zijn geweest toen ik hem voor het laatst zag, de dag dat hij Albus en ik Rose op de trein naar Zweinstein zette. Hij was geen zier veranderd, in al die jaren niet. Zijn haren bleven veel te springerig, zijn ogen bleven betoverend groen, zijn stem bleef even warm en ik kon alleen maar glimlachen als ik hem zag, denkend aan de tijd dat we nog op Zweinstein zaten, de tijd dat ik nog echt voor meer dan honderd procent gelukkig was geweest.

'Waarom eten we dan niet samen?' stelde Hugo voor, die schat van me, die dat natuurlijk vooral uit eigen belang deed, want hij wist dat er met twee kinderen een grotere kans bestond een duurder ijsje af te bedelen en bovendien waren hij en Lily al van kinds af aan de beste maatjes.

'Een prima idee! Wat vind jij, Hermelien? Zullen we die twee het plezier gunnen?'

Ik grijnsde en knikte. Harry ving voor het eerst mijn blik op, die vertederd was, en reageerde eerst met verbaasde wenkbrauwen, maar glimlachte daarna vriendschappelijk en warm terug, alsof hij me wilde troosten. Hij wist natuurlijk ook dat Ron lang niet zo blij geweest was met de kinderen als ik. Voor mij had het een forse libidodaling betekent. Voor Ron had het betekent dat hij zichzelf nu een vrijbrief had "moeten" geven op het versieren van mooie vrouwen.

Harry stond weer op en plotseling voelde ik zijn twee armen om me heen, warm en vertrouwd, en ik sloeg mijn armen ook om hem heen. Ik had het echt even nodig. Zachtjes vleide ik mijn hoofd in zijn warme nek. Ik had dit op school vaker gedaan, en daarna ook wel eens wanneer Ron weer rottig had gedaan, maar nog nooit had ik de warmte zo gevoeld als nu, in die koude buitenlucht.

'Het komt allemaal goed,' hoorde en voelde ik hem fluisteren, zijn woorden blazend tegen mijn blozende huid. Ik knikte en we lieten los. Nog één knipoog van zijn kant, en toen werd al zijn aandacht opgeëist door de zwarte taxi die voor de stoep stopte. Ik zag hoe Harry Lily uit de auto haalde, haar volledig knuffelde, optilde en even ronddraaide in de lucht, haar neerzette en haar een kus op haar neus gaf. Toen Lily klaar was met haar vader, rende ze naar Hugo en sprong zo'n beetje op hem van blijdschap. Daarna wendde ze zich tot mij, zei vrolijk: "Hallo, Hermelien!", en besloot toen tikkertje te gaan spelen. Ik grijnsde. Harry zwaaide de taxi nog na en glimlachte breed.

'Die gaat een zware nacht tegemoet,' zei hij, 'die Henry had er zin in.'

Ik liet een gnuif ontsnappen en porde hem daarna in zijn ribben, waardoor hij een verontwaardigd gilletje slaakte.

Samen liepen we richting de lekke ketel. Harry en ik besloten niet bij de MacDonalds te gaan eten, maar bij een friettent aan de overkant. Ik had een documentaire gezien over de gevolgen van vet eten bij die fastfoodketen en daar werd ik niet geheel blij van. Harry stemde er mee in en samen zaten we uiteindelijk in een plastic bankje gepropt, aan de binnenkant van de frietzaak. Tegenover me zat Lily en daarnaast zat Hugo. Ze zaten op aparte stoelen, terwijl ze elkaar klierden, en ik voelde Harry's been tegen de mijne. De bank waar we op zaten was net te krap voor twee personen, dus werden we een beetje tegen elkaar aan geperst. Ik kon elke curve van Harry's lichaam voelen, en het had nog nooit zo veel met me gedaan. Langzaam, zonder eigenlijk te beseffen waarmee ik bezig was, begon ik mijn knie tegen de zijne te wrijven. Harry keek vanuit zijn ooghoeken opzij, maar daar reageerde ik niet op. Even later voelde ik dat Harry reageerde met een niet geheel afkeurende beweging tegen mijn been. Ik kon niet geloven dat ik dit werkelijk was. Hermelien Griffel, de vrouw die tot voorkort gedoemd was om zonder ook maar één tedere aanraking door het leven te gaan, zat zich nu een beetje op te rijden tegen haar beste vriend. Er was iets mis met me. En er was al helemaal iets mis met Harry. We hadden nooit heil bij elkaar gezocht op een manier als deze, maar om één of andere reden kon ik nu niet anders dan warmte en aanraking bij hem zoeken. En ik kreeg het terug. Ik kreeg terug waar ik zo naar hunkerde.

Langzaam keek ik opzij. Nu beantwoordde Harry mijn blik niet, maar dat was ook niet nodig. Hij keek quasi-geïnteresseerd naar Hugo, maar met een wazige gloed over zijn ogen, alsof hij heel ergens anders aan dacht. Mijn hand, die nu nog op mijn schoot lag, begon plotseling te bewegen richting Harry's dijen. Ik kon het niet stoppen, maar was het ook niet begonnen. Harry vergrootte zijn ogen een paar tellen toen mijn hand zijn bovenbeen aanraakte, maar de blik in zijn ogen bleef hetzelfde. Langzaam gleed ik omhoog, totdat ik boven op zijn been lag. Mijn hand bewoog zich masserend op en neer, in de lengte, en nu veranderde Harry's blik wel degelijk: hij keek me recht in de ogen aan met ogen die pure lust uitstraalden.

Oh, help! Ik wilde verdrinken in die ogen, die ogen die riepen dat hij me op de bek wilde pakken, en wel nú, die ogen waarvan ik, begreep ik direct, nog dagen zou dromen…

Mijn hand, hoe onwillig hij was, stopte niet maar gleed naar Harry's gulp toe. Harry begon wat ongemakkelijker adem te halen maar hij dacht er niet aan me te stoppen. Zijn borst bewoog op en neer en het hypnotiseerde me, mijn hand was bijna daar, bijna op het punt waar ze wilde zijn!

*BENG!*

Ik trok mijn hand weg en Harry en ik keken geschrokken naar Hugo, die op de grond lag, met de stoel naast zich. Lily had hem van zijn stoel afgeduwd, en wij als onprofessionele ouders hadden deze worsteling niet eens gemerkt!

'Hugo! Lieverd! Gaat het wel?'

Ja, het ging prima met Hugo. Hij grijnsde breed en lachte hard met Lily. Harry en ik keken elk van onze kinderen boos aan, en snel schoven ze weer op hun plek.

'_Bloody Hell_,' zei Harry, 'hebben die obers hun nagels in de lak staan? Wie moet ik hier kussen om een bestelling op te kunnen nemen?'

Lily en Hugo giechelden bij het zien van Harry's melodramatische gezicht. Ik sloeg hem plagerig en hij keek speels terug.

'Jou zeker?' fluisterde hij in mijn oor, 'ik zou het geen straf vinden.'

**Hoofdstuk 4.**

_- Harry -_

Alles ging mis. Waar was ik mee bezig? Oh, verdomme. Ik had Hermelien altijd een lekker ding gevonden, met die krullenbos en die prachtige bruine ogen, maar nu ze zich opeens ontpopte tot een stoute aanrandster waren voor mij de remmen los. Dit was niet Hermelien-achtig. Sterker nog: pogingen tot seksueel contact in openbare ruimtes waren voor Ginny wellicht zelfs een brug te ver. En dat maakte het dat ik er zo op kickte. Zo kende ik haar niet. Zo wílde ik haar leren kennen!

Omdat Hugo van zijn stoel was gedonderd, kwam er nu snel een nogal norse serveerster met een vies schort voor onze bestelling opnemen. Ze had donshaar op haar kin en was redelijk gezet. Ik moest aan Ginny denken en grinnikte zacht. Die had bij de buren aan moeten bellen om binnen gelaten te worden. Net goed.

Lily en Hugo bestelden allebei een kindermenu met kipnuggets en Hermelien nam de kipschotel. Ik bestelde de spareribs met friet. Stiekem had ik zin om mijn hand onder Hermeliens nu plotseling wel heel interessante jurkje te laten verdwalen, maar Lily eiste al mijn aandacht op door over leeuwen en giraffen te vertellen, en ik moest mijn handen wel onder mijn kin vouwen om zo geïnteresseerd mogelijk te lijken.

'Nou, en die brulde zo. GROOAARRR!'

Lily sloeg met haar armen alsof het klauwen waren en ik lachte.

'Ja? Nou, ik hoor het al. Jij komt in Griffoendor. Net als je twee broers.'

Opgewonden klapte Lily in haar handen.

'Denk je, pap? Ik wil ZO graag in Griffoendor! Dat is de beste afdeling, toch papa? Daar zitten alleen de allermoedigste kinderen, is het niet?'

'Zo is het precies. En daar hebben zowel Hermelien en Ron als je moeder en ik ingezeten.'

'Was jij moedig pap?'

Ik keek glimlachend naar Hermelien. Ginny en ik hadden er al vroeg voor gekozen niks te vertellen over dat hele gedoe rond "de Uitverkorene". Ze zouden opgroeien met de gedachte dat hun vader een Jan met de pet was, iemand die opging in de menigte en toevallig een raar litteken op zijn voorhoofd droeg.

'Heel moedig,' zei Hermelien, 'ik denk wel de moedigste van de hele afdeling.'

'Echt?' riepen Hugo en Lily in koor.

'En mijn vader, mam? Hoe was pa?'

Hugo had grote ogen en keek heel blij toen hij de vraag stelde. We keken elkaar opnieuw aan en ik wist wat ze dacht. Ron was er als enige ooit tussenuit genaaid. Hij had als enige geklaagd. Ik besloot voor Hermelien te antwoorden.

'Ook heel moedig,' zei ik, 'je vader heeft een keer mijn leven gered. Wel meerdere keren. En andersom ook.'

'Wanneer dan, wanneer dan?'

Hugo zat op het puntje van zijn stoel. Dat zijn vader een held was, was voor hem iets totaal nieuws. Ik had te doen met het jochie, maar Hermelien wilde niks liefs over haar man horen.

'Dat vertellen we wel een keer als je op Zweinstein zit. Dat lijkt me het beste.'

'Ja, mij ook.'

'Toe?' vroeg Lily, terwijl ze verschrikkelijke puppyoogjes liet zien.

'Nee,' zei Hermelien, voor ik kon breken bij de aanblik van mijn lieve dochter, 'dat horen jullie echt nog wel een keer.'

Daarna begonnen Lily en Hugo met opscheppen over hun vaders. Ze verzonnen dingen over wat ik had gedaan, en dan deed Hugo er wat Ron betreft weer een schepje bovenop, en dan had ik nóg iets beters gedaan, en het hield maar niet op. Ik wendde me tot Hermelien.

'Hoe gaat het tussen jou en Ron? Nog steeds zo koeltjes?'

Ze speelde wat met haar servet en keek me toen aan alsof ze me niet gehoord had.

'Hè? Oh. Ja. Nog steeds koeltjes, ja.'

'En hij ruikt nog steeds naar vrouwenparfum als hij thuiskomt?'

'Vaak wel, ja.'

Ik knikte en keek naar mijn handen. Toen schoot me iets te binnen.

'Waar gaat hij dan heen, elke dag? Als hij opstaat, bedoel ik?'

'Waar hij heengaat? Naar zijn werk, natuurlijk. Waar zou hij anders heen moeten?'

'Heeft hij dan iets nieuws gevonden?' vroeg ik voorzichtig, maar ik zag de bui al hangen.

Hermelien draaide abrupt haar hoofd.

'Wil je me nu zeggen dat Ron ontslagen is?'

'Sshht!' deed ik, terwijl ik met mijn handen bewoog, 'de muren hebben oren!'

Hermeliens mond was opengevallen en ik had nooit een wezentje gezien die zó was aangedaan. Ik had met haar te doen.

Zachtjes kon ik me er toe brengen mijn hand op te richten, haar wonderbaarlijk zachte huid aan te raken en zachtjes haar mond dicht te duwen. Dat bracht haar weer bij de realiteit.

'Hij… Hij heeft me niks verteld over… Over een "ontslag"… Waarom is hij ontslagen? Wat heeft hij gedaan?'

Ontdaan staarde ze me aan en ik wilde niet antwoorden, maar wist dat ik haar pijn moest doen.

'Hij kwam dagen niet opdagen,' antwoordde ik zachtjes, 'hij liet zijn werk in het rond slingeren… En toen dat meisje bij ons kwam werken-…'

'Welk meisje?'

'Ik dacht dat je het wist,' zei ik, terwijl ik me onwijs lullig voelde. Ze schudde haar hoofd.

'Cho Chang.'

'Cho? Jouw ex? Die Cho?'

'Hoeveel Cho Changen ken jij? Ja, die Cho Chang. Ze was een soort van secretaresse van mij, Ron en Charlie.'

Hermelien bleef haar hoofd schudden. De kinderen hadden ondertussen door dat er iets ernstigs aan de gang was en hielden hun mond, terwijl ze naar ons staarden. Ik wilde ze afleiden, maar kon het gesprek nu niet meer afbreken.

'En… En jij wil zeggen…'

'Ik heb het zelf niet gezien. Charlie zei het. Charlie heeft hem bij Todd aangegeven. Stante pede stond hij op straat. Meteen buiten gegooid. Maar hij kreeg een flinke gouden handdruk na, dus wellicht heeft hij daarom kunnen doen alsof hij drie maanden nog steeds elke dag naar zijn werk gaat… Hou jij de bankafschriften niet bij? Dat vind ik nu net iets voor jou.'

'Ehh… Nee,' antwoordde ze bedeesd, 'dat mocht van Ron al… Al enkele maanden niet meer…'

Ik knikte begrijpend en Lily keek me vragend aan. Ik schudde mijn hoofd, zodat ze wist dat ze niks moest vragen.

Haar hand, met daarin een verfrommeld servet, lag aanlokkelijk op tafel en zachtjes legde ik de mijne erop, terwijl ik met mijn duim over haar zachte huid wreef.

'Oh, Harry… Wat nu? Als hij erachter komt dat ik het weet, dan… Dan…'

'Wanneer komt Ron weer thuis? Ik neem aan dat hij niet thuis is, als jij alleen met Hugo uit eet…'

'Nee, hij is weggelopen. Hij vond het eten niet lekker.'

Een wrange smaak ontstond in mijn mond en een knoop vormde zich in mijn maag. Wat een rotzak. Wat een vieze, stinkende, verloochenende rotzak was het. De volgende keer dat ik hem zag, zou ik zijn oren van zijn hoofd vervloeken. Als hij geluk had.

'En wanneer komt hij normaal thuis, als hij wegloopt?'

'Meestal… Een dag of drie daarna pas. Hij ziet het als een soort straf als hij drie dagen zijn gezicht niet laat zien. Maar weet je, Harry…'

Tranen vormden zich in haar ogen en ik drukte haar tegen me aan. We draaiden op het plastic bankje en haar benen kwamen in gevecht met de mijne; uiteindelijk liet ik haar dichter tegen me aan en voelde ik haar knieën langs mijn liezen schrapen. Ergens in mijn lichaam gaf dat een reactie, maar ik negeerde het totaal. Niet nu. Niet als ze huilend tegen me aan hing.

'Weet je, Harry… Ik zou willen dat hij voor altijd wegbleef.'

Ik kuste haar haren en Hermelien barstte uit in en gesnotter. Ik keek de kinderen niet aan terwijl ik haar pijn ook bij mij voelde; ik had de gedachte al maanden geleden onderdrukt dat ik op een dag Ginny levenloos op de bank zou vinden omdat ze zich dood zou hebben gegeten. Die gedachte vond ik totaal niet vervelend, maar ik had mezelf voorgehouden dat ik zo niet mocht denken. Nu begreep ik wat Hermelien voelde. Ron deed haar zo veel pijn… Het was misschien beter als hij voor altijd uit haar leven verdween. Maar dat leek me iets om te bespreken als we met z'n tweeën waren.

Een laatste kus op haar voorhoofd, op haar neus, en daarna keek ik diep in haar hazelbruine ogen; het was bijna hypnotiserend en als Lily er niet met haar neus bovenop had gezeten, had ik haar zo teder en lief gekust als ik maar kon.

Ik draaide mijn hoofd naar mijn dochter en mijn neef.

'Soms gaat het in een gezin niet zoals het zou moeten gaan,' zei ik zachtjes, 'maar wij zullen ons best doen toch goed voor jullie te zorgen. Oké? Jullie moeten niet bang zijn dat jullie iets wordt aangedaan. Ik bescherm jullie.'

'Want jij hebt een toverstok,' zei Lily met een brede grijns.

'Precies,' antwoordde ik, 'en ik kan hem prima gebruiken.' Ik probeerde op zo'n manier te lachen dat de spanning voorbij leek. Mijn dochter voorzag dat en trok meteen haar mond open.

'Ja!' riep Lily blij, 'weet je wat hij deed Hugo? Hij maakte bellenvlinders, toen ik klein was, en die maakten geluidjes als ik ze kapot prikte. En ook had ik een klein draaiend ballerinaatje op mijn kamer, dat kon zweven. Dat had papa ook gemaakt. En laatst, toen was er een meneer aan de deur die papa moest hebben, en toen zei die een spreuk en toen liep die meneer gewoon weg. Goed hè! Hij wilde iets verkopen. Wat was het, papa? Een hydrogeel?'

'Een hypotheek,' zei ik glimlachend.

'Ja, nou, dattum. En ik heb hem een keer zien vechten, Hugo! Met iemand op zijn werk, toen ik een keer mee ging! Rode flitsen, en blauwe! En helder en papa won heel dik. Hè pap? Jij bent een goede tovenaar, toch pap?'

Ik glimlachte gevleid.

'Soms,' zei ik, maar Lily overstemde me al.

'Anders leen je mijn papa gewoon,' zei ze vrolijk, 'als Ron weg is, dan leen je de mijne en die kan je dan alles leren wat je moet weten. En als mama weer eens geen zin heeft in mij, dan leen ik Hermelien. Is dat goed, Hermelien? Dat mag toch wel?'

Ik keek haar aan en geroerd knikte ze.

'Natuurlijk.'

'Nou, dat is dan opgelost,' zei Lily trots, 'dan hoeven we geen van beide ooit nog te klagen over slechte ouders, want nu hebben we er allebei drie. En we kunnen kiezen wie we wanneer willen hebben.'

Een serveerster kwam met borden aanzeulen en zette die voor onze neus neer. Ik had een enorm bord met drie spareribs, bedolven onder de frietjes en pittige saus. Als ik dat maar op kreeg.

Mijn hand gleed onder de tafel en vond Hermeliens blote been. Even kneep ik erin. Daarna speelde ik met de stof van haar jurkje.


	3. De spanning loopt op

Hoofdstuk 5.

- Hermelien -

We liepen buiten. Ik keek opzij naar Harry die zijn handen diep in zijn jack had gestopt, zijn kraag tot boven had dicht geritst en al wolkjes uitblazend naast me liep. Voor ons renden Hugo en Lily, met een enorme magnum, en ik moest glimlachen. Ik voelde me op mijn gemak. Voor het eerst sinds tijden.

'Zo,' zei ik, toen de stilte me te lang duurde, 'en hoe zit het met jou en Ginny dan?'

Ik wist dat ik het nu kon bespreken, want Lily was buiten gehoorafstand en ze konden bovendien onze gezichten niet zien.

Harry keek me verbaasd aan, want had verwacht dat het onderwerp echtgenoten al voor het hoofdgerecht was afgesloten. Daarna hadden we het alleen nog maar over school en werk en olifanten gehad, maar hij glimlachte en liet zijn lippen boven zijn kraag uitpiepen, zodat ik hem kon verstaan.

'Bagger,' antwoordde hij, en hij schopte wat steentjes weg.

'Bagger? Wat bedoel je daarmee?'

'Het hangt op de bank, het vreet chips en het zapt. Mijn vrouw. Nog steeds.'

'Ik dacht een paar maanden geleden verbetering te zien… Was ze niet wat afgevallen?'

Harry knikte.

'In de vakanties heeft ze meestal een opleving, omdat minder mensen dan werken. Daarna valt ze echter weer in een gat. En kan ik het eten weer koken, tot een week voor de vakantie. Dan doet zij het één keer. Maar dan komt de vakantie alweer, en valt ze daarna opnieuw in een gat, waardoor ik wéér 8 weken in mijn eentje alles kan doen.'

Harry zuchtte diep, haalde zijn handen uit zijn zakken en wreef door zijn haar. Ik vond het aandoenlijk, maar glimlachte niet. Harry sprak amper over zijn relatie met Ginny, sinds het slechter ging. Daarvoor hing hij duizenden verhalen over haar op; hoe mooi ze was, hoe lief ze was, hoe teder ze was, hoe goed ze kon koken, hoe goed ze kon zwerkballen, hoe lenig ze was, hoe handig ze was… Als ik nu vroeg naar Ginny, zei hij steevast iets negatiefs en antwoordde hij pas serieus als ik er echt op inging.

'Maar jij werkt zo'n 45 uur per week… Is het koken, wassen en strijken erbij dan niet iets te veel van het goede?'

Harry knikte.

'Gelukkig kan ik toveren, anders was ik echt zwaar de pineut geweest. Stofzuigen is nu gewoon een kwestie van die dingen aan het werk zetten, maar koken durf ik niet magisch te doen. Ik vind dat altijd een beetje eng, met die messen. Vooral als er kinderen rondlopen.'

Ik knikte en leunde een beetje tegen hem aan. Zijn groene ogen priemden in de mijne en de lach om zijn lippen was uiterst aantrekkelijk…

Nee. Nee, Hermelien. Nee. Wat is er toch met je aan de hand? Het is je beste vriend. Je. Beste. Vriend. Oké? Beste vrienden wil je niet zoenen. En beste vrienden wil je ook niet betasten wanneer je in een te krap plastic bankje zit. Harry is niet aantrekkelijk. Harry is een lelijk, matig getalenteerd mannetje met een oenige bril en een slecht temperament.

Nou ja. Dat was hij rond ons derde jaar, schat ik. In al die jaren tijd was hij getransformeerd in een zwartharige halfgod, die geweldig met kinderen om kon gaan, een droombaan had, zijn leven gaf voor zijn vrouw en die waarschijnlijk ongelofelijk goed kon zoenen, mocht ik Ginny geloven.

Nee, NEE! Fout! Zo moet je niet denken. Als je thuis komt zit Ron natuurlijk op de bank met een bloemetje en een doos bonbons, en staat hij erop dat hij de hele nacht de liefde met je bedrijft, puur en alleen omdat hij zo van je hóúd! En Rons zoenkunsten zijn natuurlijk niet te versmaden.

Jammer dat ik het al een jaar niet meer had mogen meemaken.

'Maar hee,' onderbrak hij me en hij zoog me uit mijn negatieve gedachtespiraal, 'ik mag niet klagen! Ik heb een fantastisch prinsesje nog thuis wonen en twee geweldige mannen op Zweinstein, die het allebei hartstikke goed op school doen en al horden vrienden hebben gemaakt. En Ginny is misschien dik en vunzig, maar ze vindt me nog wel leuk. Echt.'

Ik duwde mijn hand in zijn linkerjaszak en streelde zijn duim. Hij bleef even staan door de aanraking en ik ook. We keken elkaar aan en ik zag de blik in zijn ogen, een onzekere blik, die ik eigenlijk amper heb mogen aanschouwen.

'Je verdient beter, Harry. Je weet dat je beter verdient. Ginny is je alleen tot last. Konden we maar een oplossing vinden…'

'De enige oplossing die ik wil vinden, is die voor jou en Ron. Of in ieder geval ééntje waardoor hij stopt met meppen en vreemdgaan en liegen.'

Harry kneep even in mijn hand, en liet me toen los. Snel liepen we weer door, alsof er niks gebeurd was.

Het was stil. We hoorden verkeer in de verte, maar bekommerden ons er niet om. Het was al stikdonker. Harry en ik liepen naast elkaar, zo harmonieus dat ik het me amper kon voorstellen.

'Het kutste van alles vind ik dat Lily alles meekrijgt,' zei Harry uiteindelijk, en ik wist dat als Harry na tien minuten nog op iets terugkwam, het hem enorm dwarszat. Ik besloot hem begrijpend aan te kijken maar niets te zeggen voor het geval er nog meer kwam. En er kwam nog meer.

'Hoorde je wat ze zei onder het eten? "Voor het geval mama weer geen zin heeft in mij". En weet je, ze heeft gelijk. Ginny kan Lily niet luchten of zien. Ze haat het kind. Ik heb geen idee waarom, maar ze vindt het een verschrikking. Altijd als er iets gebeurt, heeft Lily het gedaan, zelfs als ze niet thuis is. Ik hóú van Lily. Lily is een schat, een hartstikke lief kind, ze doet het goed op school, ze is creatief, maar Ginny… Ginny kan haar niet uitstaan! Waarom? Het is toch haar kind? Het is toch haar vlees en bloed? Waarom?'

Gepikeerd keek hij me aan, zijn handen in het haar, en ik had het liefst in huilen uitgebarsten, hem vastgepakt en nooit meer losgelaten. God, wat had ik met hem te doen! Ron was dan misschien een slechte echtgenoot, maar geen slechte vader. Hij deed leuke dingen met Rose en Hugo, maar schreeuwde alleen tegen mij. Ík was de kwade aap, zij niet. Hij hield oprecht van zijn kinderen.

'Ik denk dat ik het weet,' zei ik zachtjes, en Harry keek me vragend aan.

'Wat? Is er dan iets mis met Lily? Of-…'

'Laat me nu uitpraten! Ginny is jaloers op Lily. Daarom.'

Harry gnuifde en ik kon hem geen ongelijk geven. Het klonk heel raar.

'Jaloers op Lily?'

'Ja. Lily is jong, ze krijgt al je aandacht. Ze heeft haar leven nog voor zich. Ze is je oogappeltje, dat weet je best. Je loopt altijd met haar te zeulen, al sinds ze geboren is. En dat is ook geen probleem, dat is natuurlijk gewoon geweldig-' zei ik toen ik zag dat Harry verontwaardigd zijn mond open wilde doen- 'en je hebt ook het grootste recht om dat te doen, dat spreekt voor zich! Maar sinds Lily is gekomen, is het met haar bergafwaarts gegaan… Ik denk dat ze haar daarvoor aansprakelijk stelt.'

'Maar dat is bizar! Iedere mafketel kan toch bedenken dat Lily er niks aan kan doen dat Ginny in het slop is geraakt?'

'Nou, sommige vrouwen misschien niet! Kijk, als je het heel objectief bekijkt is Lily eigenlijk ook wel de oorzaak. Doordat jij zo hard moest werken, had Ginny minder de tijd om zich op haar training te concentreren met een derde kind-…'

'Maar ze zei zelf dat ze een derde kind wilde! Zij wilde ook een meisje, net als ik-…'

'Harry, laat me uitpraten!'

Harry hield zijn mond maar keek me met paniekerige ogen aan, alsof hij me door elkaar wilde schudden, net zo lang tot ik zou roepen dat ik alles wat ik nu zei uit mijn duim zoog.

'Ginny kreeg door Lily minder tijd om te trainen. Bovendien werd ze na elke bevalling zwaarder, en haar conditie ging steeds sterker achteruit. Door Lily's zwangerschap is haar lichaam een beetje afgetakeld. Ze kon gewoon niet meer meedoen met de prestaties van haar teamgenoten en moest dus op de bank zitten. Het enige waar ze niet aan heeft gedacht, is dat haar conditie sowieso al verslapt was door haar leeftijd, maar ook omdat ze al twee kinderen daarvoor had moeten baren. En toen kwam ze aan, en jij kreeg die promotie, en zij voelde zichzelf steeds lelijker, waarschijnlijk ook doordat je minder tijd bij haar doorbracht en ook minder met haar in lichamelijk contact was, en toen werd ze ontslagen en alles escaleerde. Het enige waar jij nog oog voor had, vierentwintig uur per dag, was Lily, en ookal was dat niet zo-…' onderbrak ik hem opnieuw, toen ik zag dat Harry weer iets wilde roepen- 'zo kwam het wel op haar over! Vooral omdat James en Al met elkaar aan het ruziën waren en jij was dan Lily aan het bevaderen, en Ginny voelde zich een derde wiel aan de wagen. Alsof ze alles alleen moest doen. En toen vond ze haar troost in het eten, en sindsdien vind je haar dik en vunzig. Dat is toch zo?'

'Ja, ik vind haar inderdaad dik en vunzig…'

'Nou dan! Kijk, ze voelt zich rottig, probeert goed te doen, maar steeds herinnert Lily haar er weer aan hoe het uit was geweest, en daardoor blijft ze maar vreten. Snap je? Ze houdt niet meer op!'

Harry's groene ogen waren bezorgd.

'Wil je nu zeggen dat ze weer normaal gaat doen als Lily uit haar ogen is? Wanneer ze op Zweinstein zit, bijvoorbeeld?'

Ik zuchtte, een beetje gepikeerd omdat Harry het niet begreep.

'Dan zal ze Lily de schuld blijven geven, Harry. Stel dat je thuis komt en je zegt een keer "ik mis die kleine meid van me", dan zal ze boos en onredelijk worden. Je weet toch hoe ze is?'

Harry greep naar zijn haar.

'Wat moet ik dan doen? Kan ik überhaupt íéts doen? Vrouwen zijn echt ongelofelijk irritant, vooral als je met ze getrouwd bent!'

Ik giechelde, duwde Harry's handen van zijn haar naar beneden en knuffelde hem. Harry en ik knuffelden vaak, maar deze knuffel had iets speciaals. Het was een vriendschappelijke knuffel die aangaf hoe veel hij voor me betekende. Harry omhelsde me terug en ik wist dat hij dat gevoel beantwoordde.

'Misschien moet je van haar scheiden,' zei ik zachtjes in zijn oor, en toen liet ik los.

'Scheiden?' antwoordde hij bedeesd. Ik snapte zijn reactie, maar ergens zag ik in zijn gezicht een soort herkenning, alsof hij jaren had gehoopt op dit moment; het moment dat iemand had geopperd om van die blaag van een vrouw af te komen.

'Ja. Je houdt niet meer van haar, ze is een blok aan je been. Je hebt het gevoel dat ze geen liefde aan je kinderen geeft en je gebruikt als Assepoester. Waarom vertrek je dan niet? Je bent een leuke, volwassen man met een heel aardig uiterlijk. Ik wed dat je binnen drie weken en nieuwe vriendin hebt gevonden.'

Harry rolde met zijn ogen.

'Het gaat me niet om de nieuwe vriendin. Het gaat me gewoon om het feit... Ja, weet ik veel. Ik voel me niet gewaardeerd in wat ik doe. Ik heb jaren bij de Duffelingen geleefd onder het juk van Herman en daar kreeg ik al nooit waardering voor wat ik dan ook deed, behalve dan als ik mijn kop hield. Ginny wil alleen met me naar bed, voor de rest zal het haar werkelijk waar een worst wezen wie het eten klaarmaakt, de bedden verschoont, de was ophangt…'

'Zie je nu! Het gaat je wel om een nieuwe vriendin. Of je wil in ieder geval af van de vrouw die je nu hebt.'

Ik schudde mijn bruine haar naar achter en zag dat de kinderen hun magnum verorberd hadden en nu verzadigd met hun rug naar ons toe bovenop een glijbaan over het één en ander aan het discussiëren waren.

Harry legde zijn hand op mijn schouder.

'Jij moet van Ron af,' zei hij toen, 'jij verdient geen man die je tot moes slaat.'

De hand zette een warme golf van gevoelens in werking die in de buurt van mijn buik bleef hangen.

'En jij verdient geen vrouw die je als een huiself ziet,' zei ik, terwijl ik probeerde niet te laten merken hoe erg ik me opeens bewust van het feit was geworden dat Harry een knappe, aardige en bijzonder meelevende man was met prachtige ogen en een goed gevoel voor humor.

Harry trok me tegen zich aan, en ik sidderde toen hij zachtjes in mijn oor fluisterde. Zijn lippen raakten mijn oorlel en mijn gedachtes sloegen op hol.

'Het ziet er naar uit dat we alleen elkaar verdienen.'

We keken elkaar lang aan. Zijn gezicht bewoog langzaam omlaag en heel, héél langzaam bewoog ik omhoog, in de richting van zijn gezicht, mijn handen rustten nu om zijn nek en ik wilde hem zo graag, zó graag proeven… Nog 5 centimeter, nog 1 centimeter, bijna…

*TRING*

Harry vloekte hardop en graaide in zijn broekzak. Door het gevloek keken Lily en Hugo om, en ik trok haastig mijn handen van hem weg.

'Ginny, waarom bel je me? Kan je me dan ook geen seconde-…'

(…)

'Oh. Oh, schatje. Ik wilde je niet-… Nee, niet huilen nu!'

(…)

'Natuurlijk kom ik naar huis. Ik wilde alleen Lily-…'

(…)

'Ja, natúúrlijk geef ik ook om jou, maar-…'

(…)

'Nee, niet doen. Kalm aan, ik vind je niet lelijk, liefje. Nee, ik hou van je, dat weet je toch… Wat zeg je?'

(…)

'Ja, nu. Ik hou van je, schatje, ik kom er aan. Rustig maar, niet huilen. Ik ben er zo. Echt.'

Met een schuldig uitziend gezicht hing Harry op.

'Het spijt me Hermelien, maar ik moet echt gaan. Ik kan haar toch niet alleen in huis laten terwijl ze zo aan het huilen is? Ik bedoel, ze gedraagt zich misschien als een afzichtelijke feeks, en zo ziet ze er ook soms uit, maar-…'

Ik keek hem ziedend aan. Dit meende hij niet. Dit meende hij serieus niet.

Ik voelde me vaker het derde wiel aan de wagen. Hermelien de studiebol, die het huiswerk van de twee mannen opknapte en vervolgens zelf moest zwoegen om het hare op tijd af te krijgen. Hermelien de helper, die Harry bij elkaar raapte als hij weer ruzie had gemaakt met Ginny, die Ron bij elkaar veegde als hij weer teveel had gedronken en de klappen in haar gezicht opving en droeg alsof het niks was. Hermelien de trouwe vriendin, die het geheugen van haar ouders had gemodificeerd om te bewijzen hoeveel ze werkelijk van Harry hield, niet wetend dat de band met haar ouders voor eeuwig beschadigd zou zijn, nu haar ouders achter de ook schadelijke kanten van magie waren gekomen… Nooit was er waardering. Geen woordje blijk van respect.

'Dat snap je toch wel? Hee Hermelien! Begrijp je wel?'

Ik wendde me af van die prachtige ogen en riep Hugo. Hij gleed van de glijbaan af en ik liet de tranen niet zien die zich een weg baanden naar mijn kaaklijn.

'Natuurlijk begrijp ik dat, Harry. Je bent mijn beste vriend.'

Hij wilde me nog een afscheidskus geven, maar ik pakte Hugo stevig vast en voor hij het doorhad, was ik al tollend verdwenen in de duisternis.


	4. Vieze pannenkoeken en warme appeltaart

Hoofdstuk 6.

- Harry -

Het was een donderdagavond, drie dagen na de avond dat ik uit was geweest met Hermelien en ook drie dagen na de avond dat mijn leven was veranderd. Ik vermeed Hermelien raar genoeg op het werk: normaal ging ik wel eens langs om een praatje te maken, maar ik was nu als de dood dat ze zou zien hoe erg mijn mening over haar was veranderd. Ik vond haar niet meer zomaar aardig. Ik vond haar interessanter, liever, mooier, leuker en vooral opwindender dan ooit. Ik ga niet verdoezelen dat ik woensdagavond Hermelien in de plaats van Ginny voor me in bed projecteerde, maar ik schaam me er wel voor. Ginny merkte dat er iets gebeurd was. Niet omdat ik lulliger tegen haar deed, maar juist omdat ik veel liever tegen haar deed dan gewoonlijk. Ik schaamde me zo over wat ik voelde voor Hermelien, dat ik het probeerde goed te maken door Ginny tot vervelens toe in de watten te leggen, te knuffelen en te complimenteren. Zij dacht dat ik zo tegen haar deed omdat ik beschaamd was om de manier waarop ik haar buiten in de kou had laten staan, maar niks was minder waar. Ik wilde haar gewoon niet laten merken wat de echte reden was. Lily had echter wel iets door. Ik haalde haar woensdagavond op van Samantha en ze vroeg met die grote, bruine ogen van haar direct de vraag waar ik zo bang van was dat ze die zou stellen.

'Vind je Hermelien leuk, papa?'

'Leuk?' had ik gezegd, terwijl ik met één hand mijn stropdas losser had getrokken en met mijn andere hand nerveus op het stuur had getrommeld.

'Ja, leuk. Op de manier waarop ik Jaimy leuk vind.'

Jaimy was haar "vriendje". Hij had ook tovenaarsouders en woonde een blok verderop. Ze waren allebei oppaskinderen van Samantha. Jaimy was er echter alleen dinsdag, woensdag en vrijdag. De ouders van Jaimy werkten beide op het Departement voor Internationale Magische Samenwerking en reisden een hoop. Ik kwam ze wel eens tegen op werk en ik kan alleen zeggen dat ik ze geen verkeerde "schoonouders" voor mijn dochter vond. Het waren redelijk domme maar aardige mensen met het hart op de goede plaats.

'Je weet dat ik met mama ben getrouwd,' had ik bestraffend gezegd, maar mijn stem bibberde meer als voorheen en ze doorzag me meteen.

'Dat betekent toch niet dat je Hermelien niet leuk kan vinden! Ik heb heus wel gehoord wat je tegen Hermelien zei. Je zei dat je mama een afzichtelijke feeks vond.'

Ik botste van schrik bijna tegen de auto voor me aan, waardoor ik vol op de rem moest en we allebei naar voren schoten.

'Lily Luna Potter! Zulke dingen mag je niet zeggen, hoor je me?'

'Maar jij hebt het zelf gezegd!' riep ze verontwaardigd, 'je hebt zelf gezegd dat je haar een afzichtelijke-…'

'WEET IK!' riep ik over haar heen.

Ze keek me met grote ogen aan; ik had nog nooit zo tegen haar geschreeuwd, behalve toen ze wat jonger was. Ik kan me herinneren hoe ze ooit de vloer met glijmiddel had besmeerd. Ik moest moeite doen om niet in lachen uit de barsten, maar schreeuwde toch naar haar. Ze moest huilen.

Ik zette gefrustreerd de auto even aan de kant en Lily keek me een beetje angstig aan.

'Het gaat niet zo goed tussen mama en ik,' had ik gezegd, 'mama en ik hebben een beetje spanningen. Wat ik tegen Hermelien zei was niet aardig en ik meende het ook niet.'

'Vind je mama dan niet lelijk?'

'Nee.'

'Maar ze is zo mollig!'

Ik schoot in de lach, verschrikkelijk verkeerd natuurlijk, en drukte mijn hoofd tegen de hoofdleuning van mijn stoel.

'Ja, maar er zijn wel meer mensen mollig, en dat is geen reden om iemand een afzichtelijke feeks te noemen.'

Lily knikte en keek ernstig. Onbegrijpend had ze me daarna aangekeken, terwijl ze kalm zei:

"Maar je kuste Hermelien bijna."

Mijn ogen werden groot en ik verslikte me in mijn eigen speeksel. Toen ik uitgehoest was – Lily klopte me een paar keer bemoedigend op mijn rug -, was haar nieuwsgierigheid nog niet verdwenen. Ik wist niet wat ik moest doen.

'Niet waar,' zei ik maar, 'ik wilde haar alleen maar troosten. Ik zou je tante nooit zoenen, dat weet je heus wel. We zijn beste vrienden.'

'Je zat haar onder tafel te kietelen,' bracht Lily ertegenin, 'je kietelde haar blote bovenbeen onder haar jurk.'

Ik werd echt gespannen van dit gesprek.

'Ik wil hier geen discussie meer over, Lily. Geen woord. Begrepen?'

Ze had geknikt, we waren naar huis gereden en thuis aangekomen deed ze inderdaad alsof ze niks gevraagd had en liet me trots wat werk van school zien.

Ik was er echter nog steeds benauwd over. Toen ik de deur van mijn huis opendeed, hoorde ik Lily al blij tegen haar moeder praten. Dat geluid had ik in eeuwen niet meer gehoord. Enthousiast zette ik mijn tas neer, smeet mijn jas ergens op de trap en rende de kamer in. Warempel zaten mijn lieve vrouw en mijn mooie engeltje aan tafel te giechelen. Ik trok een verheugde blik, riep "mijn lieverds!" en kwam op de tafel afgerend. Ik knuffelde Ginny als eerste, luisterend naar de raad van mijn beste vriendin om haar voortaan in zulke situaties voorrang te geven, en kuste haar vurig op haar mond.

'Wat zie je er mooi uit vandaag!' riep ik, toen ik zag dat Ginny zich sinds een eeuwigheid weer eens had opgemaakt en wat chics had aangetrokken. Ze bloosde meisjesachtig, kuste me terug en daarna aaide ik mijn lieftallige meisje over haar hoofd.

'Vanwaar al het plezier?'

'Oh, Lily vertelde me iets over Jaimy. Dat zijn moederdochterdingen, dat begrijp je toch niet.'

Ginny knipoogde naar haar dochter en deze verstopte al lachend haar hoofd achter haar handen. Ik speelde dit maar al te graag mee en keek quasiverontwaardigd.

'Ja, dat zal wel weer. Phuh! Ik ben weer niet goed genoeg!'

De dames begonnen te schateren en ik liep intens gelukkig naar het aanrecht om aan het eten te beginnen.

'Wat zullen we eten? Jullie mogen kiezen.'

'Dat hoeft niet,' riep Ginny, 'ik heb al gekookt.'

Met ogen vol verbazing draaide ik me om. Had ik het nu goed gehoord? Dat kon toch amper. Dat deed ze nooit zonder dat ik haar eerst mee naar boven had genomen.

'Echt? Wauw! Wat een verrassing!'

'Ja, ik dacht, je zal wel moe zijn van je werk,' ratelde Ginny, 'hoe gaat het met die zaak van Theodoor Noot? Als je wil kan ik pa wel vragen voor wat extra informatie. Die heeft vast nog wat contactjes op het ministerie hier en daar…'

De oude Ginny was weer terug. Ik meen het. Dit was haar gewoon weer. Ik knuffelde haar van achteren, drukte mijn hoofd tegen de hare en kuste haar voorhoofd.

'Dat zou fijn zijn, Gin. Echt. Wanneer zien we pa en ma weer?'

Ginny kreeg een lach op haar gezicht, waarschijnlijk omdat ik haar Gin noemde. Dat had ik, onopgemerkt, al maanden niet meer gedaan.

'Wat dacht je van aanstaande zaterdag? Ik zal vanavond een uil sturen. Ik heb wel zin om weer eens bij ze op bezoek te gaan. Wil jij dan mee Lily? Dan kan je ze die mooie tekening laten zien die je bij Samantha hebt gemaakt.'

'Vind je hem echt mooi, mama?' vroeg Lily onzeker.

'Ja, natuurlijk! Ik vind de kat erg lijken. Vast dat opa en oma er trots op zijn. Waarschijnlijk willen ze hem niet meer teruggeven!'

Oh, dit was de zevende hemel. Serieus. Dit was het. Lily was zo gelukkig dat ik ervan begon te stralen. Hoewel ik geen minuut wilde missen, ging ik toch naar boven om te douchen. Toen ik beneden kwam rook het al naar pannenkoeken.

'Wat ruikt het lekker hier,' zei ik. De complimentjes en vrolijke opmerkingen konden niet meer op bij mij. Het leek wel of ik in een zoetsappige Amerikaanse speelfilm zat, maar ik vond elke seconde geweldig.

'Dank je, Harry. Ga lekker zitten.'

Ontzettend vrolijk nam ik plaats. Ik kreeg een pannenkoek voor mijn neus, Lily ook, en we namen een gelukzalige hap.

Een gruwelijke tel later kreeg ik door dat wat ik proefde niet gezond kon zijn. Het smaakte afschuwelijk. Echt af-schu-we-lijk. Ik voelde met mijn tong dat er nog stukjes eierschaal in de pannenkoek meegebakken zaten en hij was zo zout dat ik zin had om hem uit te kotsen. Ik slikte het echter door, met een waterig glimlachje op mijn gezicht. Lily was echter niet zo tactisch. Dat kon ik maar al te goed begrijpen. Ze dacht waarschijnlijk dat ze vergiftigd werd.

'GATVERDERRIE!' riep Lily, met een kei harde snerpende stem, en ze spuwde het eten uit haar mond terug op haar pannenkoek.

'Er zitten stukjes in! Bah, het is zo vies!'

Ik keek gespannen naar mijn bord en wilde niet zien wat deze uitspraak zou veroorzaken.

'Wat?' hoorde ik Ginny roepen, 'WAT? Klein snertkind! Waarom ben je ooit geboren? KUTKIND. STOM KUTKIND!'

Verschrikt keek ik omhoog. Zo had ze Lily nog nooit genoemd.

'Ginny, alsjeblieft!' riep ik met verheven stem, maar Ginny kwam boven me uit en was sneller bij mijn dochter dan ik dacht.

Een harde klets weerklonk door de hele woonkamer. Daarna zette Lily een enorme keel op en ze rende weg van haar moeder, maar deze zat haar achterna. Een grote, rode vlek was op haar wang te zien. Uit een snee op haar wang welde wat bloed.

Zonder na te denken trok in mijn toverstaf en richtte die op Ginny. Een rode lamstraal vloerde haar direct. Daarna sprak ik zo'n sterke schildspreuk uit dat ze geen met geen mogelijkheid bij Lily kon komen. Mijn oogappeltje.

Het was een chaos in mijn hoofd. Dit kon niet. Dit gebeurde niet. Dit kon gewoonweg niet gebeurd zijn. Mijn vrouw hield van mijn kind. Haar eigen vlees en bloed. Ze hadden een paar minuten geleden nog zo gezamenlijk gelachen! Hoe kon dit in vredesnaam gebeurd zijn?

Ik hakte meteen de knoop door. Ik moest dit doen.

'Ginny,' zei ik met bevende stem, 'dit was de druppel. We gaan scheiden. Ik neem Lily mee en vertrek. En denk maar niet dat ik nog terugkom. Je bent me kwijt. Voorgoed.'

Ik liep naar boven, trok Lily met me mee. Alles gebeurde in een waas. Ik weet nog dat ik mijn toverstaf de opdracht gaf om mijn en Lily's kleren in drie verschillende koffers te doen. Die sommeerde ik naar de bestemming waar ik heen ging. Mijn persoonlijke spullen, zoals het fotoalbum waar mijn ouders nog instonden, de spiegel van Sirius, een grote fotolijst met een foto van Hermelien en mij, en zo nog wat dingen, laadde ik in een rugzak waarbij ik ook het gros van Lily's knuffels stopte. Ik droeg Lily op haar lievelingsspulletjes mee te nemen: ze pakte wat kleurpotloden, tekeningen en een kettinkje dat ze van Jaimy had gekregen. Daarna pakte ik haar stevig vast, kuste ik haar wangen en liet ik ons rondtollen. Alleen ik was degene die vanuit mijn huis kon Verdwijnselen.

- Hermelien -

De deur sloeg dicht en ik keek Ron na, die terwijl hij zijn das omsloeg ziedend uit ons huis beende. Ik kon hem weer niet tegenhouden. Lasagne was niet zijn favoriet, dat wist ik, maar ik had het zo druk gehad op werk en dit was simpelweg het makkelijkste wat ik kon bereiden… God, wat moest ik doen om hem te plezieren? Ik had hem in al mijn goedheid niet eens geconfronteerd met mijn bevindingen over Cho of zijn werkeloosheid, maar toch behandelde hij me als een kat die over het dure hoogpolige tapijt had gekotst. Hugo at zijn lasagne, het was zijn lievelingseten, maar ik zei dat ik iets in mijn oog had en liep naar boven. Ik wilde even wat tijd voor mezelf.

Op de overloop was ik al bijna in tranen, maar hield ze abrupt in toen ik de koffers zag die zich bovenaan de trap hadden gepositioneerd. Was Ron van plan te vertrekken? Het leek alsof mijn maag plotseling van ijzer was, ik kreeg een brok in mijn keel en wilde gillen. Toen realiseerde ik dat dat onze koffers niet waren. Ik herkende een hutkoffer met de initialen "HP" op de zijkant.

'Ron!' hoorde ik gedempt vanaf buiten, 'wat doe jij zo laat op straat?'

Oh help. Wat was Harry van plan?

- Harry -

Als die zak maar niet bij haar was weggelopen. Dat verdiende ze niet.

'Even een luchtje scheppen,' zei Ron echter, terwijl hij me vrolijk aankeek. Daarna zag hij Lily staan, met die lelijke kras op haar gezicht. Ik wilde het nog helen.

'Hee grote nicht! Wie heeft dat bij je gedaan? Heb je gevochten op school? Dat kan ook niet anders, met zo'n pa!'

Hij grijnsde naar mij en stootte me aan, maar ik grijnsde niet terug.

'Nee,' zei Lily, 'mama sloeg me in mijn gezicht omdat ik het eten niet lekker vond.'

Hij sloot abrupt zijn mond, trok wit weg en keek mij aan. Ik keek hem aan met een blik die hij kende en hij begreep me direct.

'Oh… Shit hee. Ga maar vlug naar binnen, meisje. Hugo is er ook. Dan blijf ik buiten even staan kletsen met je pa, goed?'

Lily knikte en ging op een drafje naar binnen. Ik zuchtte en blies een wolkje uit. Het was ijskoud buiten.

'Jemig Harry. Heeft Gin haar echt gemept?'

'Wat maakt jou dat uit,' beet ik hem toe, 'jij doet hetzelfde met je vrouw!'

Het was eruit voor ik er erg in hand. Soms had ik een hekel aan mijn temperament, maar nu voelde ik mezelf koken en borrelen en ik wilde niks liever dan Ron een flinke vervloeking naar zijn hoofd slingeren.

Gekwetst keek hij me aan. Het was alsof ik zijn moeder van slechte kookkunsten had beschuldigd.

'Sorry hoor,' zei hij maar, 'ik wil alleen maar het naadje van de kous weten…'

'Je moet mijn vraag niet ontwijken,' riep ik nu bijna, 'waarom sla je Hermelien? Waarom heb je haar niet verteld van je ontslag? En waarom ben je überhaupt met Cho Chang aan de haal gegaan?'

Rons oren werden rood.

'Hoor eens even, dit is mijn leven,' schreeuwde hij, 'daar heb jij niks mee te maken, oh beroemde heer Potter!'

'Oh jawel!' gilde ik, 'toevallig is Hermelien de meest belangrijke persoon in mijn leven, en ik wil niet dat ze met een haar gekrenkt wordt!'

'Ze is anders MIJN vrouw!' begon Ron en hief zijn hand dreigend op.

'EN DAT IS EEN REDEN OM HAAR TOT PULP TE SLAAN?' krijste ik terwijl ik voelde hoe mijn hoofd rood werd, mijn stem vervaarlijk trilde en mijn toverstaf rode vonken spoot.

Hijgend stonden we tegenover elkaar.

'Verexcuseer mij,' zei Ron na een lange pauze, 'maar ik heb nog een afspraak.'

Daarna draaide hij zich kordaat om en liep ik vlotte tred van me weg.

'Ja, ga maar, lafaard!' riep ik hem na, 'loop maar weg! Daar ben je toch zo goed in! Waarom ben je ooit met Hermelien getrouwd? Waarom in godshemelsnaam?'

Maar hij hoorde me niet. Of deed alsof hij me niet hoorde.

Ik ontgrendelde de deur met Alohomora en stapte naar binnen. Hermelien keek me vanaf de keuken bezorgd aan, maar ik glimlachte.

'Ik ben bij haar weg,' zei ik schor, 'het is eindelijk voorbij.'

'Oh Harry,' zuchtte Hermelien, en ik rende op haar af. Ik omhelsde haar zoals ik haar nog nooit omhelsd had. Ik kuste haar vurig op haar wang, liet mijn handen over haar rug dwalen, sloot mijn ogen en had haar gewoon even nodig. Ze rook heerlijk naar een bepaalde shampoo en ik wenste direct dat ik mijn handen door haar bos kon laten woelen. Haar warme omhelzing deed me denken aan betere tijden, tijden waarin Voldemort net verdwenen was, een nieuwe wereld voor ons openging en we allemaal zó gelukkig hadden geleken…

Ik liet Hermelien los en richtte me toen op Lily. Ze zat aan tafel, haar gezichtje was nog betraand en ze hield Hugo's handje vast.

'Kom,' zei ik zachtjes, en ik liep naar haar toe, 'rustig maar. Doet je wang pijn?'

Lily knikte en de traantjes biggelden binnen no time weer over haar snoetje. Ik kon het niet aanzien.

Ik richtte mijn toverstok op haar. Ze was bang, wilde wegrennen, maar ik hield haar vast.

'Vulnera Senentur.'

De kras was weg. Het warme licht dat zojuist over haar gezicht had gestreken had haar ogen doen verwijden. Ze keek me aan met een fascinatie, maar ik kuste haar neus zachtjes, wreef over haar gezichtje en keek bemoedigend.

'Zie je? Geen centje pijn. Die papa van jou die doet dat gewoon even.'

Ze omhelsde me.

'Mag ik met Hugo spelen?' vroeg ze daarna, met een nog lichtelijk gebroken stemmetje, 'hij vroeg me of we samen tekeningen konden maken. En dat wil ik heel graag, want ik wil even uit mijn hoofd tekenen wat mama deed en waar ik nu ben.'

Ik knikte en slikte toen ze met z'n tweeën naar boven renden. Daarna voelde ik Hermeliens hand op mijn schouder, haar adem in mijn nek en langzaam legde ze haar hoofd tegen mijn nek. Ik voelde hoe gestrest ik was, mijn hoofd zat vol smurrie en shit en ik wilde het er gewoon even uithebben.

'Zullen we even gaan wandelen?' vroeg ik zachtjes.

Ik voelde Hermelien knikken.

Langzaam draaide ik me om en gezamenlijk stapten we de deur uit.

- Hermelien -

Ik keek opzij en zag Harry zoals ik hem van vroeger kende. Zijn haar zat in de war, de ogen achter zijn brillenglazen staarden afwezig naar beneden en hij had geen sjaal of handschoenen aan om zich warm te houden. Hij liep daar gewoon maar een beetje, voor zich uit sloffend, en keek ernstig. Zo ernstig had hij tijden niet meer gekeken. Ik maakte me, zoals altijd, zorgen over hem.

'Wat voel je?' vroeg ik, in de plaats van het gebruikelijke "Wat is er?".

Harry kneep zijn lippen samen zodat het spleetjes werden en wees in de verte naar een kroeg.

'Dat ziet er prima uit. Kop warme chocomel doen?'

In de kroeg was het warm en behaaglijk. Harry nam mijn jas aan en hing die over een kapstok. We bestelden twee warme koppen chocomel met slagroom en een opgewarmd stuk appeltaart.

'Ik maak me zorgen over Lily,' zei hij direct nadat de ober was vertrokken.

'Snap ik,' zei ik zachtjes, maar hij praatte eroverheen.

'Ze maakt zo'n gekrenkte indruk! Volgens mij zijn de dingen die Ginny tegen haar riep harder aangekomen dan de klap zelf.'

'Wat heeft ze gezegd dan?' vroeg ik. Harry was zo bezorgd en als ik naar hem keek zag ik die prachtige ogen waarin ik kon verdrinken. Hij was echt een lieve vader. Ik voelde zijn warmte tegen mijn lichaam. We zaten samen op een hoekbank, zo ééntje die met leer bekleed was en tegen de muur aangeplakt zat zodat het een bank was van een hele zaak lang. Ik had de neiging me tegen hem aan te drukken en hem flink te knuffelen, maar hield me in.

'"Waarom ben je ooit geboren?" riep ze, en dan nog een paar scheldwoorden. En ik voel me toch ook weer schuldig dat ik bij Gin weg ben, want ze deed zo lief vandaag en ze had zich opgemaakt.'

Ik hoorde hem zuchten en voelde toen dat hij tegen me aankroop, zijn hoofd in mijn nek vleide en zijn handen om mijn rug sloot.

'En eigenlijk kan ik haar ook niks kwalijk nemen, want ze is ziek in haar hoofd. Daarom eet ze zoveel, ze heeft gewoon een stoornis.'

Ik concentreerde me niet meer op wat hij zei maar op de manier waarop zijn lippen geheel per ongeluk mijn hals raakten als hij ze bewoog.

'En ik voel me nog schuldiger omdat… Omdat…'

'Omdat wat?' vroeg ik, toen ik merkte dat hij bij dat woord bleef haperen.

Hij hief zijn hoofd weer op, maar bleef zijn handen tegen mijn rug klemmen.

'Hierom,' zei hij zachtjes.

Hij boog voorover en ik voelde zijn zachte lippen tegen de mijne. Ik kon niet geloven wat er gebeurde. Mijn gezicht, mijn handen, mijn rug maar vooral mijn mond leek in vlam te staan. Ik sloot mijn ogen en opende mijn mond zodat Harry zijn tong naar binnen kon laten. Het was fantastisch. Zijn handen wreven over mijn rug, aaiden mijn lange haar en zijn lippen waren in strijd met mij verwikkeld. Ik heb nog nooit iemand zo gepassioneerd gezoend. Inwendig wisselden we tweestrijd om de dominantie van de kus, maar Harry won gemakkelijk en ik voelde hoe hij mijn tanden en mijn lippen verkende. Voor we loslieten, beet Harry teder in mijn onderlip. Allebei moesten we op adem komen, hij en ik. Hijgend zaten we tegen elkaar geklemd in dat knusse café, waar we inmiddels de aandacht van velen hadden opgeëist.

'Twee chocolademelk met en twee stukken appeltaart?' vroeg de ober aarzelend die kennelijk al wat langer bij het tafeltje had gestaan.

'Ja, danku,' antwoordde Harry, en toen hij wegliep proestten hij en ik allebei in een hard gelach uit. Appeltaart heeft me nog nooit zo goed gesmaakt.


End file.
